Beautiful Accident
by XxX12KeysXxX
Summary: After school, Lucy Heartfilia likes to go to the nearby library in her town. Who knew she would bump into a teen that was implausibly popular on this cold winter afternoon? Why does he find a sudden interest in her when she hadn't the slightest clue as to who he was? [T-For Safety] {High School AU}
1. COLD GRALU WEEK DAY 1

**AUTHOR NOTE: Hey guys! GraLu week Day 1! I am super excited to take part in this year's GraLu week! My computer is fried so I am using a different computer this week so I do have to say sorry for not being able to update my other stories for that reason! Go check out my other fanfics please I hope they don't disappoint! **_**First Tune**_** and **_**Lucy's Hidden Power**_**! **

**Summary: After school, young Lucy Heartfilia, likes to go to the nearby library in her town. Who knew she would bump into a teen that was implausibly popular without her knowledge on this cold winter afternoon? Why does he find a sudden interest in her? T-For Safety An AU fic! Takes place within a high school. GraLu Week 1-7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Anyways onto deh storay…**

**GraLu Week: Day 1**

**COLD**

Normal POV

The school bell resonated throughout the town, hinting that another day of Fairy Tail High is over.

It was 3:05 and teenager Lucy Heartfilia was on her way to the town's library. She was planning on meeting her best friend, Levy, and talk about everything they could.

Lucy's POV

I watched as the clock struck 3 and left before the other students around me could escape. My flats clicking slightly on the white tile floor as I tried to obey the 'No Running in the Halls' rule but continue my way out quickly. I made it to my destination that was the school doors; I pushed the heavy medal out of my path and started to run on the cobblestone.

I felt the cold air nip at my face as I continued to run past the fountain that made the beautiful area more serene. As I stepped a couple paces past the flat slabs I felt a great force collide with me.

Normal POV (This will be a bit longer)

Lucy let out a yelp as she fell to the stone, her school bag flying past her. Papers littered the once clear ground, papers that Lucy didn't recognize as her own. A deep groan of pain shook Lucy out of her detective observations. Her eyes widened when she saw another teen that seemed a year or two older than her try to get up from sitting on his butt. Lucy went into a panic, "Are you okay!? I didn't hurt you did I? Oh my goodness, Levy is going to be mad at me! I am so sorry. Let me help you!" Lucy rushed to the male's side and tugged on his arm. He chuckled and stood up easily making Lucy go airborne for a moment. "I'm fine! Are you okay?" He grinned making Lucy blush slightly as she took in the boy's appearance. He had spikey raven hair with a red scarf encircling his neck. He had deep blue eyes that Lucy felt as though she could get lost in easily. What stuck out the most is the fact that he was shirtless in the freezing weather with black pants hanging loosely off his hips. Lucy was again knocked out of her daydream when a hand tilted her head up by the chin. "Take a picture it lasts longer," He smirked when she buried her face into her hands from shear embarrassment.

"Yer cloffs mifftar," A muffled statement passed from the gloves that Lucy was wearing. "Huh?" "Your clothes mister…" Lucy stated a little louder but more clearly. "Shoot when did that happen?" Said teen started to search for the missing shirt that has disappeared. Once he found a red and blue muscle tank with a large jacket and slipped it on he made his way back to the blonde. "It's Gray, by the way," Huh?" Lucy dumbly replied. "My name is Gray Fullbuster not mister," He scratched the back of his neck. The blush that once adorned Lucy's face was long gone, but now a cheerful and perky smile. "My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia! Nice to meet you Gray-kun!" She thrust her hand out to him. He grinned and shook her hand.

Lucy took a peek at the large clock that towered over her. "Oh shoot! It's 3:29 already. I'm sorry Gray-kun but I have to go!" Lucy bent down and gathered her things and helped pile his papers into one stack and started to jog off. "Well I guess I'll see you at school then?" Gray shouted. "What do you mean?" Lucy called back. Gray pointed at his uniform. Lucy smiled, "I guess I will then! See you Gray-kun," "Just Gray!" He shouted, earning a soft 'Hai Hai' from the girl.

~With Lucy~

Lucy started to sprint as fast as she could, trying to ignore her palpitating heart and her lungs that she was sure that icicles formed in. Finally, she made it to her destination; she pushed open the mahogany doors to the old library. The smell of old and new books filled her nose putting her at ease. Lucy started to walk through the aisles of books following the familiar path to her usual table with Levy. Once the table came into view, Lucy saw a petite girl with blue hair and a stack of 20 books in front of her. Not to mention the irritable look that was painted onto the blunettes face. Lucy hesitantly pulled out the chair that was resting besides Levy's, gaining her attention.

"Lucy! Where the heck were you?!" She shouted in a hushed voice, not wanting to be kicked out of the place she loved the most. "Well you see…" Lucy started to fiddle with her hands," I was on my way here and I bumpedintoareallyhotguythatgoestoourschoolthatIdidn'tevenknowabout and it took me a while to get here," Lucy said softly, rushing the part about Gray. To no avail Levy picked up the words effortlessly, "A really hot guy?" She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows making Lucy blush scarlet. "Which hot guy is it? Do I know him?" Levy pushed her books aside and clasped her hands together near Lucy's nervous and shaky ones. "His name is Gray Fullbuster," She mumbled, again Levy heard it simply. A loud gasp escaped from Levy's lips, earning a 'shhh' from the Librarian. "'The' Gray Fullbuster? Hot, smart, athletic, and super fit Gray Fullbuster? So popular that even the most popular of kids two towns away look up and want to be him?" Levy's eyes were as wide as humanly possible. "That's probable," Lucy said uncertainly. "How could you NOT know him?" Levy shook her head, "You need to get out more, and that's coming from me," Levy chuckled making Lucy blush and throw the eraser from the back of Levy's pencil at her. Both of the girls broke into a fit a giggles.

~With Gray~

"I'm telling you, hottest girl that I've ever seen," Gray nodded his head to his own statement as he threw the small beanbag ball to his friend Loke. The teens were sitting in a living room that belonged to Gray's mother, Ur. Two long sofas were placed in the middle of the room forming an 'L' with a small brown carpet placed beneath them, accentuating the cream colored walls. A glass coffee table was neatly placed on the brown carpet with a small stack of books on top. A couple black bookshelves lined the wall, filled with alphabetized books.

"Whoa," Loke caught the ball and let it roll off of his stomach as he sat straight. "Is that coming from you? Or am I just hearing things?" Loke asked urgently initiating Gray to scoff in a reply. "I'm serious," He chuckled and followed Loke in sitting straight.

"Well describe her," Loke pressed using odd hand signals. "Hmmmmm…Nope! You'll just have to see her tomorrow," Gray laughed at the playboy's disappointed face. "She goes to our school, but I've never seen her around and she seemed to not know who I am," The raven put his index finger to his chin. "Dude, you're making me anxious, she has to be one heck of a looker to make you act like this. Wait, if she is so hot then how do I not know her, and why don't I have the slightest clue in who she is? I know the preps, nerds, Goths, hipsters, jerks, jocks, band groupies, yeah all those girls in those groups, but none of them stuck out enough. You know all those chicks too and you just now say something. Is there another group I'm missing?" Gray shrugged his shoulders and presented his hands, gesturing Loke to throw the ball back.

~Next Day- During Lunch~ (A/N: I prefer Normal POV so there'll be a lot of that)

"Levy, calm down… the books will dry," Lucy tried to make her friend relax as they were stepping out of the book clubs door. "I cannot calm down! I poured lemon water on 'How to Kill a Mockingbird" She ruffled her blue locks in frustration. Lucy was about to try again with the coaxing of her friend but sadly (A/N: Not for us) she bumped into another person walking down the hallway. "Eeep," Lucy squealed and closed her eyes waiting for the hard floor to make contact with her skin. It never came; instead she was pressed against what felt like a wall with cloth, a warm wall. "We are going to have to stop meeting like this," A voice made its way to Lucy's ears with an amused tone. Lucy slowly twisted herself out of the position. Once she was standing straight again and fixed her skirt, "Hey, Lucy," The boy named Gray, smiled dazzlingly at her. "Hello Gray," She chirped in response.

"Lucy, I like that name, but I think Princess suits you far better," two arms snaked their way to Lucy's waist making her jump slightly. Lucy missed the glare that the strawberry blonde, holding her, received. "My name is Loke, but you can call me yours," Lucy felt the smirk that formed on his lips. "Erm… Hello Loke, could you please let go of me? I need to pick up my books. "Oh, of course Princess," Loke answered letting her slip out of his hands.

"Book club, that I did not expect," Loke smiled flirtatiously. "Well I don't get out much," Lucy looked at the girl that she quoted, surprised to see a frozen Levy, stiff as a board. "Anyways, Levy and I have to take our leave. We are heading out early for the school's Winter Festival preparations. So if you will please excuse us!" Lucy smiled gently taking her friends hand into hers slowly walking her out of the hallway. With each step Levy seemed to calm down a bit.

"Levy, why did you freeze up?" Lucy asked immediately, worry spreading throughout her features. "Oh… my… goodness…" Levy gasped for air dramatically. "Really hot… boys… stopped us and talked to US!" Levy started to giggle to herself. "You're crazy," Lucy smiled warmly to her best friend.

The two girls walked to their lockers and put away their books neatly, Lucy pulling off a checklist with a small marker. "Okay we need to head to building B for all of the crafting supplies and need to head out to the hardware store to buy needed materials for booths and floats!" Lucy smiled. Levy was searching furiously through her locker making Lucy concerned for the second time today. "Levy what's wrong?" Lucy questioned, "I can't find my winter coat. I must have left it at home! My mom drove me here so I didn't have to worry about the weather," She sighed, I'm sorry Lu-chan," She looked down with discontent. "No! It's okay!" Lucy slowly brought out her fluffy white coat with faux fur on the hood. "I can't use that!" Levy stared at her wide eyed. "Yes you can, here," Lucy slipped it onto Levy and zipped it up on her. "There! cute as always," Lucy blew at her finger tips admiring her handiwork. "What about you?" I'll find something I promise,"

Levy walked out looking warm and toasty, while Lucy was near the exit with a scarf, hat and gloves. "Hey, wait up!" Lucy stopped and looked behind her to find Gray holding his hoodie. "Here! I have an extra in my locker you can have this." Gray walked closer to Lucy and directed her to lift her arms up. He slid the hoodie over her, it was maybe 6 sizes too big but it looked cute on her. "We wouldn't like ya to be _cold _now would we?" Lucy blushed and thanked him, walking out the door with a giant hoodie hanging off of her body.

Author's Note: Hey THANK YOU FOR READING! I hope you review! It is not a one-shot I will add another chapter tomorrow and hopefully end this at the end of GraLu week! So yeah Day 1 of GraLu week! I am so excited to read all the wonderful stories that are being and have been posted for the week! So again please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	2. NIGHT GRALU WEEK DAY 2

**AUTHOR NOTE: Hey guys! GraLu week Day 2! I am super excited to take part in this year's GraLu week! My computer is fried so I am using a different computer this week so I do have to say sorry for not being able to update my other stories for that reason! Go check out my other fanfics please I hope they don't disappoint! **_**First Tune**_** and **_**Lucy's Hidden Power**_**! **

**Summary: After school, young Lucy Heartfilia, likes to go to the nearby library in her town. Who knew she would bump into a teen that was implausibly popular without her knowledge on this cold winter afternoon? Why does he find a sudden interest in her? T-For Safety An AU fic! Takes place within a high school. GraLu Week 1-7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Anyways onto deh storay…**

**GraLu Week: Day 2**

**NIGHT**

_**Previously on BA…**_

_**Levy walked out looking warm and toasty, while Lucy was near the exit with a scarf, hat and gloves. "Hey, wait up!" Lucy stopped and looked behind her to find Gray holding his hoodie. "Here! I have an extra in my locker you can have this." Gray walked closer to Lucy and directed her to lift her arms up. He slid the hoodie over her, it was maybe 6 sizes too big but it looked cute on her. "We wouldn't like ya to be cold now would we?" Lucy blushed and thanked him, walking out the door with a giant hoodie hanging off of her body.**_

Normal POV

"Hey L-lu-chan…" Levy cut her sentence short when she let Lucy's attire sink in. "Whose hoodie is that Lu-chan," She asked with an innocent voice but her eyes and smirk told otherwise. "Umm," Lucy tugged at the hem of the large hoodie, "Gray-kun's… why?" "No reason," Her face continued to hold a smirk. "Okay?" "Any who," Lucy pulled a clipboard up to her face, "We need to go to 'Mow's Build' for the wood and all of the nails," (A/N: Made that name up XD)

~With Gray~

"She is hot," Loke nodded his head as he walked to his lunch table with two random girls following in tow carrying his tray. Gray ignored him as he set down his tray gently on the circular table. "I mean HOT! Like H-O-," Gray cut him off," I know I told you about her," He rolled his eyes. "Who's hot?" A male with pink hair threw his bento box onto the table. "No-one you need to worry about, Flame-brain," "Lucy Heartfilia~," Loke whistled, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, disregarding the glare he received from Gray. "Oh? You mean Lugi? Yeah she is super nice. She helped me with football plays at the tournament," Natsu used his hands and shoveled down his food. "Pig," Gray sneered, "Why would she help you?" "You wanna fight? She said that my throw was ferr-a-neous, whatever that means?" "Do you mean erroneous?" Loke sniggered. "Yeah! That's it. She held my arm in an 'L' shape and pushed my hand back and forced my wrist to flick. I got that ball flying like 120ft!" Loke shook his head with disbelief. "Wait! Like physical contact?" Gray asked trying to suppress the odd feeling in his stomach. "Duh! And you call me the idiot," Natsu tsked.

"Gray calm down, she's wearing your hoodie," Loke sighed slightly jealous. "Oh, yeah she sure is. She looks so adorable in it! It's like 5 sizes too big for her," Gray smiled at the memory. "Psh posh," Lyon smirked. "Shut up Lyon!" Gray growled at the familiar voice. "I haven't heard of her before! Plus Juvia-sama is by far the prettiest girl here," Gray shivered at the mention of the blue headed stalker.

Next Day- Saturday Morning- 6:54 A.M.

"Yes… Of course… Mhmm… Okay I'll do that… Yes Ma'am … Love you too, Mother!" Lucy smiled at the organized list of chores in front of her. Her mother, Layla Heartfilia, is gone for the weekend and allowed Lucy to invite two friends over, if she does the chores prearranged. First thing on the list: 1.) Take all of the trash out of the house, and set the trashcan at the end of the driveway.

Lucy went to each room and collected the trash and put it into a large bag. She walked out of her two story house and walked slowly to her trashcan, careful not to drop it. As she swung the trash bag ungracefully into the large brown wastebasket she noticed a teen doing the same next to her house. She squinted her chocolate brown eyes and saw Gray. "Gray-kun! Hi!" Said boy was startled at first but regained his composure smiling and waving back. Gray flipped the lid of his wastebasket and walked over to Lucy. He helped Lucy do the same for hers.

"Hey, Lucy, I thought I asked you to call me Gray?" Lucy blushed and nodded, "Sorry, Gray," Gray ruffled her hair in response. "So what'cha doing out here?" Gray asked smoothly. "Oh, I live in this house I moved from Strawberry Street a couple days ago, actually. You?" Lucy smiled, directing her attention to Gray. "Hmmm, I've lived here since 5th grade. Well nice to meet you neighbor," He grinned, as did Lucy. "Nice to meet you, too! Hey which one is your room?" Lucy pointed to his windows. "That one," He pointed to a window on the side of the house that was about 4 feet away from Lucy's window. "Oh mine is the same!" On the inside Gray started to do a dance of victory but he simply nodded his head on the outside.

"Well I guess I am going to have to start on chores if I want Levy to come over," Lucy waved her slender hand to Gray. Without thinking Gray grabbed her wrist, "Chores? That doesn't sound fun! How about I help," He offered, scolding himself for losing his cool. Lucy's startled expression turned to that of a happy one. "Sure! If you don't mind!" Lucy invited him in. After 2 hours of goofing off and the chores being the done and floors pristine, Gray left.

Levy came over shortly after. "So Lu-chan… I'll cut straight to the point! You and Gray what is going on?" She grinned impishly. "Nothing is going on! He just let me use his hoodie and helped me with my chores today," Lucy sighed. "Awwww, Wait. Chores today?" Levy got up and ran to the 3 pages of chores that were posted to the fridge. "That's a lot of chores and he helped you! You better start TALKING!" Levy squealed, pulling Lucy to the couch and held a square pillow in her arms. Well, for Lucy, It was going to be a long _night_.

Author's Note: Did you enjoy it? Haha REVIEW PLEASE! Tomorrow is going to be a little bit more difficult to write about! Today I couldn't work NIGHT into the story to well. Sorry! Please continue to read!


	3. FEAR GRALU WEEK DAY 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: XD I know that it is far past GraLu week but I will finish this story as I set off to do…so yeah lol!**

**Summary: After school, young Lucy Heartfilia, likes to go to the nearby library in her town. Who knew she would bump into a teen that was implausibly popular without her knowledge, on this cold winter afternoon? Why does he find a sudden interest in her? T-For safety. This is an AU fic! Takes place within a high school. GraLu Week 1-7!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Anyways onto deh storay…**

**GraLu Week: Day 3**

**FEAR**

_**Previously on BA…**_

"_**That's a lot of chores and he helped you! You better start TALKING," Levy squealed, pulling Lucy to the couch and held a square pillow in her arms. Well, for Lucy, she knew it was going to be a long night.**_

Gray's POV

'Should I get my hoodie? I don't really want it back necessarily…it was old and looks adorable on Lucy! It gives me an opportunity to talk with her again. I mean I could possibly talk to her at school tomorrow, wait no, she has student council that day then book club with Levy so she's packed and plus fangirls.' Before I could finish my thoughts, I found myself at her doorstep. I hesitantly knocked on the door. "Gray?" I looked up to see Levy holding the door open with both an excited and confused face. "Erm…Is Lucy there?" I shoved my hands into my pocket and peered into the house then looked nervously to the side. "Uh," she hummed then looked behind her, and leaned backwards sticking her leg up in the air. She began to mouth words with furrowed brows and a stern expression on her face. Levy stopped and turned to me again beaming a brilliant smile, "Yeah! Follow me!" Levy skipped happily into the living room as Gray expected. Lucy was fidgeting on the couch, obviously uncomfortable. I raised a brow, she was never like this when we were alone together. She was never like this when I was being slightly flirty with her, so why now? Levy plopped down on a small chair adjacent to Lucy's couch. I welcomed myself in further and sat near her.

"Hey, Lucy!" I smiled at her hoping that there would be a change in her attitude. Lucy slowly raised her head that was shielded by straw like hair. Her hair seemed to hold an unrealistic sheen to it and was quite tangled in random places. I observed her attire to see baggy clothes and a pink and blue blanket draped over her legs. Her bangs casted a shadow over her pretty face, making it difficult to make out any of her angelic features. "Is everything alright, Lucy?" I placed a hand on her shoulder gently. "Everything's great! Baby!" A very deep voice erupted from the figure. My hand shot up along with the rest of my body, I screeched in shock, jumping off the couch to land ungracefully onto the hardwood floor. Sweet giggles filled my ears, confusion set in even more as the figure began to rip the hair away from the scalp. I flinched as silver hair appeared from underneath. What? Silver hair? "Lyon?" Familiar laughter exploded within the cutesy room. "What?" I looked to Levy as her body shook in inaudible laughter. She began to slap the cushion and collapsed to the floor in a heap of extreme amusement. I saw bright golden locks appear behind the small half-wall that separated the kitchen and living room. Lucy was laughing at me along with my slightly older brother.

"What just happened?" I gaped at Lyon who stood, still chuckling, and let the wig and blanket fall to the floor. "I'm sorry Gray, it was Levy's idea. She saw you head over here and Lyon-kun happened to stop by minutes before to welcome me as your neighbor," she smiled gently in sincere apology. I ruffled my hair in disbelief, Lyon smirked. "Excuse us Lucy-chan, I'll take the time to explain our small prank to my little brother. I'm sure it won't take us long," Lyon spoke politely and somewhat roughly picked me off of the floor and dragged me off into the next room. "Don't rush for my sake, please. Take your time, Lyon-kun!" We heard before Lyon closed the bathroom door behind us.

I frowned at his actions. "Who do you think you ar-," "She's adorable," Lyon interrupted. "Wha-?" "Lucy. She's is absolutely adorable. And the utmost of kind," he sighed dramatically. Instead of becoming jealous I sat beside him on the bathtubs frame. "What's wrong dude?" I asked, taking note of his depressing aura. "I doubted Lucy's appearance. I truly believe that she can rival Juvia-san's beauty, if not win against it. Plus her kindness overpowers most," Lyon seemed distraught at the things that I found stomach fluttering. "That doesn't answer my question," "Dude! I'm saying that I might like her, a little bit." My world stopped at that moment, as though floating in slow-motion. "b-but," were the intelligent words to have escaped my mouth, if my elder brother liked her…he had a better chance at winning her heart. She seems to be more attracted to intelligence and I hide my lack of that behind popularity. (A/N: I am saying grade wise…and not that bad either. Lyon= Straight A's Gray= Straight B's) I could lose Lucy to my brother.

*THUD* *THUD*

Lucy's POV

I collected Levy's laughing self and helped her gain back her lost composure. I sat down on the couch while Levy walked down the hallway to find the boys. Lyon…he seemed nice. I wish that I was able to take a couple days off of student council while on Lunch shift, so then I could meet some of Gray's friends and socialize. Would they like me? At that moment I heard Levy's loud knocking on the bathroom door. "I hope you two aren't doing anything that could be considered yaoi in there!" She began to bang her hand harder against the door. My face flushed at her comment. She continued to knock without realizing what she said was extremely embarrassing. Lyon and Gray burst out of the room nearly knocking down Levy. "Ew! Not with him," They both spoke in unison and crossed their arms in disgust. I laughed at their mimicked actions. The two boys redirected their attention on me. Without warning they both sprung to my location on the couch. Gray straddled my hips and Lyon was hovering over my face. Both of their handsome faces were rather close to mine, ending up with me blushing madly. "You dare laugh at us?" Gray chuckled at me, and raised his hands to form claws. He surged forward and began to tickle my sides, Lyon did the same but lightly tickled my neck. I began to squirm and squeal as they continued to tickle their respective spots, enjoying my giggling and shrieking.

**Author's Note:**

**What'd you think? We're back in business! Ha-ha hopefully I can finish this story soon! It'll be a huge accomplishment and so far I am pretty happy/proud of this story so far…SO YEAH, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. SEPARATION&RECONNECTION GRALU WEEK DAY 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: XD I know that it is far past GraLu week but I will finish this story as I set off to do…so yeah lol! May this story be successful! I might change the summary so people don't ignore the story as an incomplete GraLu week story. Because I know I am pretty reluctant to read stories for GraLu week because they tend to be all over the place lol! **

**Summary: After school, young Lucy Heartfilia, likes to go to the nearby library in her town. Who knew she would bump into a teen that was implausibly popular without her knowledge, on this cold winter afternoon? Why does he find a sudden interest in her? T-For safety. This is an AU fic! Takes place within a high school. GraLu Week 1-7!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Anyways onto deh storay…**

**GraLu Week: Day 3**

**Separation and Reconnection**

**_Previously on BA…_**

_**"You dare laugh at us?" Gray chuckled at me, and raised his hands to form claws. He surged forward and began to tickle my sides, Lyon did the same but lightly tickled my neck. I began to squirm and squeal as they continued to tickle their respective spots, enjoying my giggling and shrieking.**_

Normal POV

It has been a couple days after the prank fiasco, and Lucy and Gray decided to eat lunch together to familiarize Lucy with his friends.

Lucy stepped into the cafeteria cautiously. It has been a while sense she was last in the lunch room, and she had yet to be in during junior's hour, so the situation was rather new to her. The blonde slowly made her way to the lunch line, all most immediately getting lost in the sea of people. Feeling extremely self-conscious of the proximity of everyone else she bit her lip, putting on a pathetic face. Lucy hugged herself as she neared the stacked trays. "Lucy-chan?" Said girl squealed in shock at the mention of her name. "Lyon-kun!" She gained some confidence at the sight of her new friend and neighbor. "Hey. What are you doing here? I thought you were a sophomore?" he wore a slightly confused face but the grin on his face kept the expression light. "I am! But Makorov-sensei allowed me to sit with you and Gray for today due to my good behavior, grades and student council work," Lucy beamed, then became shy once again, "Are you okay with that Lyon-kun?" "What? Of course. I was a little surprised to see you, is all."

Lyon helped Lucy with picking out the most 'edible' foods in junior's selection and led her to his empty table. "Thank you, Lyon-kun," "You may call me Lyon. No need for honorifics," He set down in tray followed by Lucy who sat in front of him. "Lyon?" Lucy sat down and began to tidy up her area to begin her meal. Lyon hummed in response already digging into the teriyaki. "Why is it only you and I over here? It seems crowded over there as well," Lucy pointed to the more congested part of the cafeteria behind Lyon. "Oh that is where all of the popular kids sit," Lyon shrugged glancing over his shoulder. "Aren't you popular?" Lucy tilted her head to the side, confused. "Yeah, but it's Thursday and all the 'jocks' gather over there, because they also miss lunch period, excluding today, for practice," Lucy nodded in understanding. "Wait, so you aren't a jock?" Lyon took a sip of his bottled water, "Does being one of the mathletes count?" He chuckled then sighed, "Besides I like solitude, I'm not good with several people."

Lucy smiled at him gently and was about to speak when loud 'awwws' erupted throughout the cafeteria. "What?" Lucy saw a couple figures make their way towards them. "Lucy! You should have told me you were already here," Gray laughed gently and tossed his tray down next to Lucy, sitting down next to her. "Hello Gray! Hi Loke," Lucy smiled widely then paused as strangers filed into their table. She tilted her head and looked at Gray for help. "Oh! Yeah! Lucy, this is Gajeel, Cana, Erza, Jellal, Natsu, Laxus, Mira, and you already know Loke and Lyon," Gray gestured to each person as he called of their names. "Hello!" Lucy waved to each girl and boy, as they said their greetings as well. "So Princess," Loke paused sliding his arm around her waist then pulling her closer to his body, "Should I, or do you want to announce our relationship status?" Lucy looked confused for a moment then hugged Loke for a second, taking the whole table by shock. They all thought that Lucy was far too pretty, innocent and intelligent to fall for Loke's charms. "Loke and I have grown to become great friends! I hope that I can get to do that with you all very soon!" She beamed, oblivious to the now sulking playboy and smirking acquaintances. Mira clasped her hands together, "I would love that!" she squealed.

The hour went along smoothly and was filled with teasing and laughs the whole period.

"Well I must be off," Lucy bowed deeply looking at the clock, "I have work to attend to. Nice meeting you all!" With that she walk down the junior hall and back into sophomores.

The group proceeded to finish talking while Gray stared off into the direction that Lucy left minutes ago, Mira noticed this and watched in fascination. A knowing smirk crawled its way up to her face, she has made the decision to get them together whether they were ready or not.

Gray's POV

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a smirk on Mirajane's face, oh no that's bad. I quickly stood up grabbing my tray to bring it to the tray return, I felt someone follow after me. Stacking my tray neatly I turned to be dragged out into the hallway. "Mira!" I glared, smoothing out the creased on my shirt. "You like her," The girl smiled mischievously. My eyes widened, leave it to Mira to find out my crushes. "I don't know what you are talking about," I turned my head to the side, successfully hiding my blush. "Oh, but you do!" she cooed, "I bet you are hating that you won't be able to be in contact with her for the next couple of days," "What?" "Oh, you didn't know? Well we got to talking, apparently she is in charge of the basics of the Winter Festival. She is going to be extremely busy for the next couple of days considering it is on Saturday. She also told me what booth she is working and I have a feeling you're going to like it, along with the rest of the male population," she smirked, "What booth?" she smiled innocently and began to walk off. "Maid Café." My body stiffened, what?! (A/N: I know… real original, right?)

**-Time Skip (Day of the festival)-**

Normal POV

The day in the cafeteria was the last time Gray saw Lucy, and it's been two days of Levy answering Lucy's door with glue coating her arms and that annoyed expression on her face. No contact whatsoever.

Gray was dressed in black converse and skinny jeans with a blue and black striped top clinging to his torso. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he strolled through cobblestoned streets of Magnolia Park that were littered with the pastel pink petals of the sakura trees. Loke and Lyon joined Gray to the festival naturally being the closest to him. Gray scanned each booth, several food and candy booths were tactically spread out through the park with entertaining booths between each. There were theatre booths, mini-game booths that held luring prizes. "What are we looking for, again?" Lyon called out following his younger brother around the park. "Ooh! Maid Café! Let's go there!" Loke shouted already running off to the beautiful building that was an enclosed pavilion before decoration. The two boys sighed, Lyon in boredom and Gray in masked excitement to see Lucy. Loke stood at the door peering in, an excited look painted on his face. Lyon raised a brow and pushed him aside, opening the glass door. They entered, the entire room was sprinkled with teen girls dressed in short frilly maid costumes. A scary Erza with a frown and glare on her beautiful face welcomed them harshly. "Welcome to the Maid Café. Where woman dress in demeaning clothes for school profit," she spat at the three boys. "Erza!" Mira appeared out from the kitchen wearing a black dress that reached her knees with an apron wrapped around her waist, "Don't be like that! Show the guests to their table while I inform the chefs," The girl scolded. "Follow me," Erza stiffly walked off to a table that was placed by a window, she slammed done the carefully written then laminated menus in their respective spots. "I'll give you a few minutes, to look it over," with that she marched off.

"She doesn't seemed too thrilled to be working here," Lyon chuckled, collecting the menu into his hands. Loke stared at each girl for seconds at a time then reluctantly followed Lyon's lead. Gray skimmed over the menu then leaned back into the cushioned seat. "May I get you a drink, masters?" A sweet voice grabbed their attention. "L-Lucy!" Gray whisper-shouted, in shock. She had a sweet smiled on her face, waiting patiently for their orders. Lyon looked down at his hands a heavy blush dusting his cheeks. "Coffee, if you will, Princess," You could tell behind his coy smirk that Loke was affected by the outfit on little innocent Lucy. Lucy nodded, her high ponytail bobbed up and down holding the slight curl at the bottom. She looked to Lyon next, "Lyon-kun…I mean, Master, for you?" She blushed at her mistake, bowing in apology allowing the boys to get a better view of her cleavage. Lyon turned a deeper shade of red as he looked up, fidgeting in his place. "Ice water," He breathed smiling gently at her. "Lucy?" She turned her head to Gray, "Yes, Master? Are you ready to order," She tilted her head to the side, looking both hot and adorable. "Hmmmm…ice water for me as well," He blushed. Lucy wrote it all down neatly, swaying her hips to the faint classical music that played in the background. "Shall I give you a couple minutes to find your snack?" She looked up with her big innocent eyes, showing genuine curiosity. Loke was obviously enjoying this, "I'm good. I'll have a small cup chocolate mousse," Lucy smiled at his order, "That's one of my favorites…Master," Loke grinned and watched her bounce on the balls of her feet in the joy of learning an interest of one of her friends. "I'll have a chocolate mint ice-cream," Gray nudged Lyon to say his order. "Vanilla ice-cream, please," Regardless of it being winter, Fiore almost never cold so ice-cream mid-winter wasn't too unusual. He then began to gather the menus to be stopped by the panicked voice of Lucy. "Oh! No! Master you mustn't overwork yourself to my benefit. It is my duty to take care of you and I will fulfill my job!" She leaned over the table and picked up the menus that sat before each boy, Gray blushed despite the fact that females show much more skin to him on a daily basis in hopes of his attention. "I'll will try my hardest to get your snacks to you in the quickest amount of time!" She bowed once again and hurriedly skipped to the kitchen.

The brothers shifted uncomfortably in their booth, whilst Loke smirked. "I'm enjoying this thoroughly!" Loke spoke, looking at the two. "And to think Princess would be our waitress," Loke wolf-whistled. Gray glared, "She's not a piece of meat, Loke," Lyon shook his head, scolding the strawberry blond boy. "I know that," He spat, "I honestly think she is the hottest in here though," Loke evaluated the girls again nodding in agreement to his own statement. "Something about her pure innocence," Loke sighed with a pained smile, "Makes me get too attached." The boys avoided eye contact with one another until Lucy hurried back to their table. She held a tray in one hand full of their drinks, the other held delicious looking food, sparkling in the sunlight. Lucy maneuvered the drinks and food then began to ask each boy if she could use their utensils quickly. "Master," she looked at Lyon first sense his was the furthest from herself, "May I use your utensils?" He nodded, curious as to what she would need them for. She gently picked up the neatly wrapped fork and spoon, peeling away the cloth napkin. She unfolded the soft napkin and held it up. She tilted her head asking for permission to do what she wanted next. Lyon, curiosity reaching its peak, allowed her to do so. Lucy side-stepped standing closely to Gray. She leaned forward, hovering over Gray's lap and delicately placed the napkin on Lyon's lap. Lyon blushed madly shielding his lap soon after. She did the same to Gray then made way to Loke's side. She leaned over to place the napkin on his lap, she paused when Loke whispered into her ear, "Thank you…Lucy," He kissed her cheek quickly then dismissed her. Lucy tried to tame her wild blush, "A-anything else, Masters?" The boys then glared at Loke, shaking their heads 'no' to her question. She bowed and gracefully walked off to tend to another "Master". "What the heck, dude!" The brothers growled at the playboy, "What? It was a perfect time to make a move," He shrugged then elegantly began to cut into his cake and chew the tasty food. Gray and Lyon finished their food wearing a scowl.

Lucy's shift ended soon after the boys left to wander around in the park. She dressed out of the maid costume and back into her street clothes, those being a black miniskirt and oversized ice white sweater with white flats. Lucy searched for the three boys that met her at the Café. She began to twirl in the falling petals but stopped when she caught sight of raven locks, silver, and strawberry blond. An idea jumped into her mind. Sneaking behind trees as quietly as humanly possible she crept to their location. She launched out of the beautiful scenery and jumped onto Gray's back, in giggles. He was surprised to say the least and instinctively grabbed her thighs to hold her firmly. He blushed at the lack of cloth on her legs while she pulled herself closer to him. She ignored the wolf whistles and cat calls while her skirt was hitched up. Lucy laid her head on his broad shoulders, "It's as though we were separated because of student council duties", she giggled, "and this is our reconnection."

**Author's Note:**

**Nearing the end…three more chapters or so! Please review! I really do love reading them! Tell me what you thought and an idea for the next couple of chapters to work in! Next chapter is Fairy Dust!**


	5. FAIRY DUST GRALU WEEK DAY 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: XD I know that it is far past GraLu week but I will finish this story as I set off to do…so yeah lol! May this story be successful! I might change the summary so people don't ignore the story as an incomplete GraLu week story. Because I know I am pretty reluctant to read stories for GraLu week because they tend to be all over the place lol!**

**Summary: After school, young Lucy Heartfilia, likes to go to the nearby library in her town. Who knew she would bump into a teen that was implausibly popular without her knowledge, on this cold winter afternoon? Why does he find a sudden interest in her? T-For safety. This is an AU fic! Takes place within a high school. GraLu Week 1-7!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Anyways onto deh storay…**

**GraLu Week: Day 5**

**Fairy Dust**

_**Previously on BA…**_

_**Lucy's shift ended soon after the boys left to wander around in the park. She dressed out of the maid costume and back into her street clothes, those being a black miniskirt and oversized ice white sweater with white flats. Lucy searched for the three boys that met her at the Café. She began to twirl in the falling petals but stopped when she caught sight of raven locks, silver, and strawberry blond. An idea jumped into her mind. Sneaking behind trees as quietly as humanly possible she crept to their location. She launched out of the beautiful scenery and jumped onto Gray's back, in giggles. He was surprised to say the least and instinctively grabbed her thighs to hold her firmly. He blushed at the lack of cloth on her legs while she pulled herself closer to him. She ignored the wolf whistles and cat calls while her skirt was hitched up. Lucy laid her head on his broad shoulders, "It's as though we were separated because of student council duties", she giggled, "and this is our reconnection."**_

Normal POV

"No. Natta. Really? Goodness no. Ew, kill it! Next. *clicks tongue* or nah. Nope!"

"UGHHHH! Fine! Lucy will pick it!" Levy nodded in agreement to Lyon's outburst, with a bored look etched onto her face.

It was Saturday night, a week after the festival. The small group of friends, they being Lucy, Levy, Gray, and Lyon have decided to spend the night at Lucy's. Lyon and Levy were sitting in Lucy's living room picking out a movie for the night. Although that task proved to be much more difficult than once thought, well with Levy's indecisive attitude.

"Lucy!" Lyon shouted, he then stood from his sitting position and stumbled towards the kitchen. Lucy was popping miniature cupcakes into the oven with Gray sitting on the counter talking to her with the excess batter on a spoon in his hands. Lucy giggled at the joke that Gray told moments before Lyon's entrance. "Hmm? Yes, Lyon?" "Which one?" Lyon held up two DVD cases, one comedy and one horror. "Horror/Comedy," Gray and Lucy said at the same time, startling the other. Lucy smiled gently, then put a finger to her chin in thought, "How about horror first then comedy to lighten the mood!" Lucy dropped her hand then looked at the timer, "12 more minutes!" Lucy giggled and walked past the two, she sat next to Levy and allowed her to swing her legs over her own.

The group sat and talked for a little bit about school and the cupcakes timer shouted out. "Lyon, do you think you can go get it?" Lucy stuck out her lower lip and softly whimpered, without any hesitation Lyon stood to go into the kitchen and retrieve the snacks. "Gray! Go pop the scary movie in!" Levy ordered, waving her pointer finger in the air. Gray grumbled in dismay but slowly leaned forward to do as told. Lucy giggled at that and rose from her seat, untangling her legs from Levy's. "I'll go apply some icing to the cupcakes!" Lucy ran to the small kitchen, excited to decorate.

Lyon retreated back to the living room, Gray taking his place unexpectedly.

"Hey, Gray! Oh, can you grab the blue please?" Lucy pointed a finger to the cabinets with a frosting covered index. "Huh, yeah," Gray reached to grab the icing and set it near her, "Thanks!" Gray nodded and began helping her ice the cupcakes.

"So what are drawing on?" "Hearts, smiley faces, and such," Lucy hummed, adding blushing cheeks to her creation. Gray smirked and iced the cupcake quickly and put it with the other finished pieces. "A zombie?" "A zombie, vampire, alien..." Gray paused then added a pink bow to the bald head," Fairy!" Lucy giggled and shook her head, placing her well drawn masterpiece down. "You're jealous," Lucy laughed more finishing the rest, each drawn uniquely.

-Time Skip- (During Scary Movie)

Gray's POV

The lady in the film's scream shook the house and pounded against the speakers. Lucy and Levy jumped in surprise, while Lyon cursed and punched me unconsciously. Don't understand the situation? Well let me break it down.

Lyon and I sat on the floor our backs leaning against the chair, with the tray of neatly decorated cupcakes in between us. Levy and Lucy were hugging each other on the couch their faces buried in the others shoulder. They intertwined their legs and were hanging on each other for dear life. The film was scary enough for Lyon to shout curses out of surprise and abuse my nearby arm. I stared at the TV, ignoring the feeling in my chest that I tagged regret, I could've offered for Lucy to sit by me and stick Levy with Lyon. _* 'Screams of fear followed by the squishing of stepped on entrails' * _Levy gagged as she peeked out from Lucy's hair and read the subtitles. _* 'Chainsaw whirring to life' * _Levy screamed and fell to the floor, leaving Lucy to pathetically cover her ears and screw her eyes shut.

Okay, then. Guess we are done with this movie. I crawled over to the Blue-Ray and clicked eject. The TV turned black then a light blue with icons littering the screen. Lyon stood up and turned on the lights, illuminating the room. Lucy hesitantly opened her eyes to check her surroundings, then slowly brought her hands to her lap. Levy groaned and pushed herself off of her stomach, and scuttled over to the cupcakes and took one. "KYAAA!" Levy screamed and threw the cupcake at the wall, the icing sticking to the surface while the cake fell to the floor.

Normal POV

Lucy jumped and grabbed the closest thing to her, that being Gray. "Gahh," He was choked by her arms as they pulled him into her lap. "Lucy?" She rubbed her face against his shoulders while he was sprawled out over the couch with her arms looped around his chest. Lucy was sitting with her legs tucked under herself with her long blonde locks casting a shadow over face. Gray slowly turned around and grabbed the shaking girl into his arms. There was a blanket around her waist, Gray ignored the fact that the fleece item wasn't there seconds ago. Gray pulled her body away from his and cupped her unusually pale face. Gray slid his thumb over the skin, the surprisingly rough skin. Lucy tilted her head forward to hide it from the male more. Her body was shaking quickly and repeatedly, her large hand crept its way to her head and clutched her hair. Gray furrowed his brows, and watched Lucy's actions closely. Lucy tugged her hair off. Gray growled and pushed Lyon away who roared with laughter. "Stop doing that!" Gray scowled. Lucy popped up from the couch and apologized to Gray. "Sorry, Gray. I was scared and I grabbed onto you, Lyon said it would be the perfect opportunity to switch out. Gray mumbled and ignored the blonde.

Lucy's eyes widened, she crawled over to his side on the floor. She wrapped her arms around Gray's torso, enveloping him in a side hug. Lucy nuzzled into side and laid her leg on his. Gray blushed and hugged her back, "I guess you're forgiven then," Lucy smiled as Gray began to chuckle nervously. "Guys?" They whipped their heads to the direction of Levy's voice. "What the heck was on that cupcake?!" Lucy looked at her wall that had icing smeared along the paint. She began to giggle and pushed herself closer to Gray as if to catch his attention to the situation.

"She got your cupcake," Levy glared at Gray. "What was that? Huh, punk? You feeling lucky?" Levy threatened and slowly pried Lucy off of him. "As compensation for that awful deed, I'm stealing Lucy from your arms! Ha! And giving her to Lyon," Levy pushed Lucy roughly and forced her to stumble into Lyon, who seemed to be just as confused. "Well as consequence to that punishment I am calling a lifeline for help," Gray flicked out his phone and clicked a contact. Gray pressed 'call' and waved the smartphone in front of Levy's face, showing off a picture of an annoyed Gajeel. Levy's eyes enlarged and then she screeched, launching herself onto Gray. They wrestled for a small amount of time, but Levy ended up the victor. She was grinding her knees into his shoulders as she held the hand with the phone up, Levy clicked 'end' just as Gajeel answered with an agitated voice. Gray pouted as he sat up, rubbing his sore flesh. "Rude," he huffed, then stood, "You owe me a lifeline! So to end your debt a get Lucy back," As Gray reached for the confused blonde Levy stepped in. "Na ah ah," she wagged her finger, "No take backsies! As punishment for your lack of knowledge, I turn Lucy into a fairy! That ugly one on your cupcake!" Lucy giggled at the thought, and slowly went with it. Gray whined, "What? How is that even fair?" he stilled his face, "Then I give her fairy dust! So she can fix it!" Gray found a loophole through the 'no take backs' rule. Levy groaned, "Lucy, now you have to decide what you are going to use the fairy dust for!" Lyon bent down and whispered something into Lucy's ear, causing her to giggle and nod.

"As the supreme fairy," Lucy did a cute twirl, "I use my fairy dust to end this feud and hypnotize you both to start the second movie," Gray and Levy pouted, they crossed their arms and set on opposite sides of the living room, after starting the second movie.

"Stupid fairy dust," the two grumbled but sat down with excited grins on their faces. The movie was rated 5 out of 5 and was the most talked about film of the year, and was the reason for the many laughs throughout the night.

**Author's Note:**

**What'd you think? Lol! That feud was completely random and I honestly had no idea what to write! So yeah! REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE READING THEM! Oh and the next one is Destiny, please give me ideas! **


	6. DESTINY GRALU WEEK DAY 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: XD I know that it is far past GraLu week but I will finish this story as I set off to do…so yeah lol! May this story be successful! I might change the summary so people don't ignore the story as an incomplete GraLu week story. Because I know I am pretty reluctant to read stories for GraLu week because they tend to be all over the place lol!**

**Summary: After school, young Lucy Heartfilia, likes to go to the nearby library in her town. Who knew she would bump into a teen that was implausibly popular without her knowledge, on this cold winter afternoon? Why does he find a sudden interest in her? T-For safety. This is an AU fic! Takes place within a high school. GraLu Week 1-7!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Anyways onto deh storay…**

**GraLu Week: Day 6**

**Destiny**

_**Previously on BA…**_

_**"Stupid fairy dust," the two grumbled but sat down with excited grins on their faces. The movie was rated 5 out of 5 and was the most talked about film of the year, and was the reason for the many laughs throughout the night.**_

Normal POV

A bright light then giggles awoke Lucy from her slumber. Her eyes fluttered open slowly to the sight of Levy laughing quietly to herself with her phone grasped by her hand. Lucy yawned and slowly sat up in confusion. "Levy? Why are you taking a picture?" Levy giggled once more then kneeled to the floor. Lucy's eyes widened and her cheeks darkened as she took note of the image on Levy's phone. It was her and Gray cuddling one another in their sleep. Lucy looked to her left then right to see a shirtless Gray sprawled out with a light blanket over his body. She covered her face with her hands ignoring Levy's chuckles. Lucy slowly inched away from the half naked boy whilst Levy went to the kitchen to address to the food on the stove that Lyon had started.

Levy and Lyon heard a squeal and a groggy voice as they were buttering the toast. "Gray! Clothes!" Levy burst into laughter as she imagined a blushing Lucy and confused Gray. "Right!" Came his reply.

-Time Skip- (After Breakfast ~At the mall)

"So, we can split up and meet back here at," Lyon paused looking at his watch," one." The group nodded and began to look around the busy building, visualizing what stores they want to hit first. "Is it a good idea to go alone? There are a lot of people!" Levy spoke fidgeting in her spot. Lucy squeaked as she was shoved out of the way, "Partners, would be nice!" She steadied herself. "I get Lucy!" Gray stood by her side, sticking his tongue out at Levy who was glaring at the boy. Levy reluctantly walked over to Lyon and discussed her plan briefly. "See ya!" Gray tugged on Lucy's wrist and forced her to walk.

"So where do you want to go?" Lucy put a finger to her chin, "Bookstore!" She grinned. The two made their way to the store that held several hundreds of books. Lucy squealed as the bookstore came into sight, the smell of old and new books made their way to her nose putting her at ease. Gray groaned as she quickened her pace to the romance aisle. "Really?" Lucy ignored his bored tone and smiled as she skillfully pulled books out left and right to read their summary then pushing them back into place easily. Gray rolled his eyes and leaned against the metal shelves. The teen furrowed his brows as he heard giggles behind them. Gray looked at Lucy to see if she paid any attention to the loud squeals, she didn't. Gray turned around to only to see a group of girls pointing at his direction with blushes coating their cheeks. He smirked as an idea popped into his head.

Gray glanced at Lucy then back at the girls. "Hey Lucy?" The girl hummed in response, too caught up in the overwhelming amount of books. He ignored their continued shrieks and made his way over to Lucy, and situated himself behind her. Gray smirked and shook his hands softly in nervousness and excitement. Gray neared slowly and gently brought his hands to Lucy's hips. With his wrists he swayed her hips and began to snake his arms around her small waist. Once his grip was firm but gentle he stepped closer and laid his head on her shoulder, all with a genuinely sweet smile on his handsome face. He heard the girls behind them go silent. Now what can he do to get rid of them, his thoughts were interrupted when Lucy slowly brought her hand to the side of his face and began to comb through his spikey black hair affectionately. To say Gray was surprised was an understatement.

Lucy smirked, yes the innocent little blonde smirked knowingly.

"Gray? I know what you are trying to do," she giggled, and slowly twisted herself to face the other teenager, "And they're still there," Lucy peered over his shoulder to see the group of pouting girls. "What are we going to do then?" Lucy smirked once more causing Gray to raise a brow. She slowly brought up her free hand to Gray's chest, and clutched the cloth of his shirt. When doing this the girls behind them caught a clear view of Lucy's pretty face and the muscles of Gray's back. Gray leaned his face close to the slightly shorter girl. Lucy grinned and looked at his lips for a moment then flicked her gaze back up to his enchanting dark blue orbs. Gray ignored the disappointed groans behind him and brought his face closer to Lucy's. Lucy did the same until they were only centimeters apart. "They're gone," Lucy whispered, now both of her hands grasping his shirt while he held her in his arms.

Lyon and Levy made their way to Levy's choice store with Levy leading the way. The girl stopped abruptly making Lyon stumple to a stop. Levy's jaw dropped to the floor as Lyon stared at her in confusion. Levy hit Lyon's torso and pointed at the scene before her. Levy and Lyon stared at the bookstores window that showed a dazed Lucy and Gray in an intimate position. A book on the floor caught Levy's attention, 'Destiny'? Levy smirked at the ironic book title. "Let's go somewhere else and let them live out their destiny," Levy giggled at her words and began to skip off. As Levy and Lyon were a distance away, they glanced back to see that the two closed the distance and were kissing one another passionately.

**Author's Note: I know that the chapter was short and all...but a little has happened and I hope that it will get better as it continues! Last chapter soon! If enough reviews say to continue this story I might just do that! So REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. FIVE SENSES GRALU WEEK DAY 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: XD I know that it is far past GraLu week but I will finish this story as I set off to do…so yeah lol! May this story be successful! I might change the summary so people don't ignore the story as an incomplete GraLu week story. Because I know I am pretty reluctant to read stories for GraLu week because they tend to be all over the place lol!**

**Summary: After school, young Lucy Heartfilia, likes to go to the nearby library in her town. Who knew she would bump into a teen that was implausibly popular without her knowledge, on this cold winter afternoon? Why does he find a sudden interest in her? T-For safety. This is an AU fic! Takes place within a high school. GraLu Week 1-7!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Anyways onto deh storay…**

**Next to Update: **_**Bitten**_

**GraLu Week: Day 7**

**Five Senses**

_**Previously on BA…**_

_**'Destiny'? Levy smirked at the ironic book title. "Let's go somewhere else and let them live out their destiny," Levy giggled at her words and began to skip off. As Levy and Lyon were a distance away, they glanced back to see that the two closed the distance and were kissing one another passionately.**_

Normal POV

"Mmmmm...Gray," Lucy breathed against his lips and rested her forehead against Gray's. Her fingers were numb from excitement, her heartbeat was pounding through her ears, and all of her senses were on overdrive. As if just now realizing where they were, Lucy's face grew a crimson color. She lightly backed away from his body, his scent lingering in her nose. "Gray...we're in a bookstore," Lucy whipped her head down shielding her bright blush with her blonde locks. "So?" Gray dipped his head down to look at her face. "So...t-this is embarrassing," She blushed darker and covered her face with her slender hands. Gray stood straight then chuckled to himself, "C'mon, let's go grab something to eat. We have around 45 minutes," Gray tugged at Lucy's sleeve gently and urged her to weave through the crowd with him.

The smell of soft pretzels and fresh popcorn danced around the open air in the large mall. Gray and Lucy walked along side one another nudging the other playfully before lining up in the only teriyaki bar.

Leading Lucy to a vacant table and sliding a chair out for her with one hand whilst setting down their tray with the other. "Thank you," Lucy blushed as she watched Gray sit down in front of her.

The duo talked about random things, those being about their favorite things and getting to know each other better. "What do you think Levy and Lyon are doing about now?" Lucy tilted her head in thought and merely shrugged, enjoying herself greatly.

Levy giggled as she watched the couple behind a shrub, with Lyon behind her messing with his phone. "Levy...you're being creepy," Lyon spoke, still engrossed with his device. Levy turned around and slapped him, "Shut up! They're going to find us!" "Too late," Lucy giggled at Gray's remark. Instead of Levy becoming embarrassed she jumped up with a large grin. "I saw what y'all were doin' in the bookstore," She twirled around the couple, a mischievous glint dancing around her eyes. Lucy blushed and hid her face shyly meanwhile Gray wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her to his chest. "Oh did you now?" Gray smirked, pausing Levy's movements. "Wha-"Gray grinned as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "I saw you and Gajeel in the hallway," Gray cooed at the flushing girl. Lucy looked up quickly and sprung from Gray's arms and shook Levy lightly. "That's so cute!" The blonde began to squeal in excitement for her friend. Lyon rolled his eyes and slowly stood to his feet with a playful smile on his handsome face. "You guys never fail to entertain me," he chuckled waving his hand, "Juvia-chan is calling," He sighed dreamily swaying slightly, "I'll see you tomorrow!" With that Levy waved and walked off with him. "It's getting about time for me to leave too! You know with getting grounded and all," "Let me guess, reading instead of homework?" Gray chuckled at his light joke. Levy flushed, "S-shuddup! What's it to ya punk?" Levy stuttered and scuttled off through the mall to the exits.

"We're all alone now," Gray turned to face the pretty blonde. He gently placed his hands on Lucy's hips, and then leaned in, resting his forehead upon hers. "I'm so glad we ran into each other," Lucy laughed breathlessly and nodded lightly, closing her eyes slowly. "I am too," Lucy pressed her lips against his and moved them smoothly, clutching his shoulders in the process. She sighed into the kiss and pulled back. Giving him a quick peck on the lips once more, she said her goodbyes with a reddening face and jogged to the doors. After her shadow was out of sight the raven broke the dull noise of the mall, "Yes!" Gray shouted a grin plastered to his pink joyful face. He punched the air ignoring the weird stares he acquired after the outburst. "Finally," He laughed again and walked into the nearest clothing store with a smile permanently scribbled onto his face.

**Author's Note:**

**Go check out my other stories! First Tune, FTA: Fairy Tail Academy, Bitten, Lucy's Hidden Power.**

**I might say this is completed unless I get to 50 reviews (so 24 more reviews) saying to do otherwise. So as if right now…**

**THE END!  
**

**Thank you again my readers! It was super fun writing this despite my horribly timed update XD! This is my first completed story so yeah, that's cool! THANK YOU ALL, MY LOVELY READERS! AGAIN CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES, IT IS GREATLY APPRECIATED.**


End file.
